mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake
Bernhard Volger (German) Luca Bottale (Italian) Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Łukasz Lewandowski (Polish) Leszek Zduń (Polish S1E22) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Pep Orra (European Spanish) Carló Vásquez (Latin American Spanish)}} Mr. and Mrs. Cake are the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords, as they rent the loft above the shop to her. Their full names Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake are first mentioned in the season 2 episode Baby Cakes, but they had been previously mentioned by the show's creator, Lauren Faust, and have also been used on the German and Swiss Nickelodeon and German Nick Jr. websites, on the Cakes' trading card, in the mobile game, and partly in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Mrs. Cup Cake is called Mrs. Dazzle Cake in some merchandise. Development and design The Cakes were among the first ponies on the show to have their own individual designs, but they've since been used for a few other ponies. Mr. Cake has a protruding lower jaw or underbite, and a ganglier appearance which is very distinctive from the average male pony's design template. Mrs. Cake has a shorter and rounder design, to contrast against her tall lanky husband, and make her look more mature. They both have very distinctive manes and wear unique accessories, and though they were previously unique in their body designs, they have since been used for the saloon keeper in Over a Barrel, and for Rarity's mother in Sisterhooves Social. Depiction in the series The couple frequently perform catering services in Ponyville, specializing in sweets and baked goods. Pinkie Pie works for them in their shop, and the Cakes show a good amount of patience for the party-loving pony, especially when she eats their merchandise or uses their shop floor as a party location. Faust has stated that they love her as a daughter. Mrs. Cup Cake has a particularly motherly affection, referring to others and even the Princess herself, albeit not deliberately, as "dearie". As seen in the first episode, Sweet Apple Acres also caters food for events, in this case the Summer Sun Celebration, meaning the Cakes are not without competition in Ponyville. In A Bird in the Hoof, at 5 minutes and 9 seconds in, Mrs. Cake's gasp is a reused sound of Pinkie's gasp in reaction to Twilight Sparkle's appearance in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. The same gasp effect was also used in Bridle Gossip. Season one The Cakes first appear in Applebuck Season, allowing Pinkie Pie to run Sugarcube Corner while they're away. The Cakes make a brief appearance in Swarm of the Century, where they prepare many cakes and sweets for Princess Celestia's visit to Ponyville. In A Bird in the Hoof, the Cakes wait on Princess Celestia at the party thrown for her. They both treat the Princess with warmth and hospitality during the brunch, desperately making sure she feels comfortable; as well as constantly refilling her tea cup. Eventually, Celestia jokingly pretends to take a sip from her cup, making them overfill it. Mrs. Cake briefly appears without her husband in Party of One, where she secretly gives Twilight a wrapped package that's later revealed to be Pinkie Pie's birthday cake. Season two Mrs. Cake gives Twilight cupcakes that she had previously ordered for a picnic in Lesson Zero. In Luna Eclipsed, the Cakes are dressed as Raggedy Ann & Andy during the Nightmare Night festival. The Cakes prepare a special sapphire cupcake for Spike for his birthday in Secret of My Excess. The Cakes become parents to twin toddlers, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, in the episode Baby Cakes. Pound Cake is a Pegasus, while Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, which is caused by the fact that the Cake's distant relatives were Pegasi and unicorns. When the Cakes have to deliver a large catering order during their twin's 1 month birthday, they need a foalsitter that can watch the toddlers while they're gone. Although Pinkie Pie repeatedly requests to babysit, the Cakes ignore her constant pleads, since they are aware of Pinkie's hyper personality and lack of responsibility. After asking Pinkie's friends, who all couldn't manage to find a time to babysit for them, the Cakes finally decide to allow Pinkie as the twins' foalsitter. At the end of the episode, the Cakes remark that Pinkie has done a great job taking care of the babies and are amazed by her effort. The Cakes make cameo appearances in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, waiting in line for some of the Apple family's famous apple cider during the first day of cider season. Mrs. Cake makes a brief appearance in Hearts and Hooves Day, feeling very confused and uncomfortable while Big McIntosh and Cheerilee (who were both under the spell of a love poison) were staying at Sugarcube Corner for hours; lovingly sharing a milkshake together. Once again seen without her husband, Mrs. Cake makes a cameo in It's About Time, filling up a water tower with a hose to "disaster-proof" Ponyville under Twilight's orders. The Cakes appear in one of the Foal Free Press gossip columns in Ponyville Confidential; a snapshot is shown of them holding their foals with the headline "Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Trip to the Store Ends in Tears". Another column claimed the Cakes were breaking up, which gets a shocking reaction from the doting couple. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, the Cakes send Pinkie and her friends to the National Dessert Competition in Canterlot along with the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, a cake Mr. and Mrs. Cake baked for the competition, which they claim took months of planning. Season three In Magic Duel, Trixie, gaining power in Ponyville, harshly orders Mr. and Mrs. Cake to bring in her makeshift throne made out of sweets (which one of their foals, Pumpkin Cake is sitting on). Depiction in Equestria Girls In the alternate world Twilight Sparkle visits in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the human Mr. and Mrs. Cake run another version of Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake serves Twilight some cocoa, and is mystified when she asks for "extra oats". The human Mr. Cake does not speak. Other depictions Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cake appear in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. They first appear in chapter 2, "A Foal House", and later appear in chapter 13, "PFF to the Rescue". My Little Pony mobile game description The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery Sugarcube Corner, Mr. Cake is married to Mrs. Cup Cake. The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery, Sugarcube Corner, Mrs. Cake is married to Mr. Carrot Cake. Merchandise A brushable toy of Mrs. Cup Cake, under the trademarked name Mrs. Dazzle Cake, is bundled with a brushable toy of Twirly Treats in the Princess Celebration Bakery toy set, part of the Crystal Princess Celebration toy line. Miniature collectibles of Mrs. Dazzle Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake are included with Nurse Redheart, Pinkie Pie, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake in a deluxe miniature collection called "Cake Family Babysitting Fun". Mrs. Dazzle Cake's miniature was leaked on March 2013, and it has been shown in Discovery Channel Magazine. Mr. Carrot Cake and Nurse Redheart's miniatures were also leaked, on May 2013. In 2010, a pony looking very similar to Mrs. Dazzle Cake named Sweetie Blue was released in the first mystery pack mini-figure toy and collector card wave and in the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection mini-figure toy set, and a very dissimilar-looking pony named Cupcake in the US and Sugarcup in Europe was released in the third Playful Ponies brushable toy wave. A brushable prototype of Sweetie Blue has also been leaked. The Cakes share a trading card, number #20 of #84. Appearances Mr. Cake Mrs. Cake Gallery References pl:Pan i Pani Cake ru:Мистер и Миссис Пирожок sv:Herr och Fru Cake es:Sr. y Sra. Cake Category:Parental figures Category:Bakers